timespaceandchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Foreman
Susan Foreman Susan is the granddaughter of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Susan was taken from Gallifrey when she was 16 and became the Doctors first companion. She stayed on Earth with the Freedom fighter David Campbell after the Dalek Invasion in the 22nd century. Instead of taking a title or simply a moniker like most TimeLords she kept the alias she adopted in 1963. Her last name of Foreman was taken from the junkyard, owned by an "I. M. Foreman" at 76 Totter's Lane, where she and the Doctor lived in the TARDIS during their time in London in 1963 before they were discovered by her teachers Barbara and Ian. Posessions: Minaturised astral map (gift from her father) field gravity detector -looks like a pocket watch, sonic pen, Piece of psychic paper. She has a diary she keeps for all the events of her life with a deadlock sealed lock -its private for a reason, a large chest filled with watches of various ages and in various stages of disrepair. Weapons: None '''Transport: '''Previosuly Masters TARDIS, currently none. Appearance Once upon a time, Susan Foreman looked like a 15 year old boy – willowy figure, no chest, close cropped hair, cut in something that was close akin to Peter Pan. She is no longer the wide eyed teenager following her grandfather with wide eyed adoration, but the one thing that has remained is her large brown eyes. As she lived her David her appearance changed in a very human way, she grew out her hair to a longer and more mature style that eventually began to turn grey as real life took its toll. She aged as a normal woman would, if much more slowly. By the time she returned from the pocket dimension, she looked about 50 in human years, despite that fact that she edging somewhere over the 120 mark. This regeneration Susan has lost her black locks in favour of long brown hair, that gently curls around her face. She has large chocolate brown eyes and can affect a doe eyed expression, that really only works on those who are already fond of her. When she first regenerated she was an aweful mess her curled mane was something that took sometime getting used too, and as a result it was a mass of frizz for a while, until she discovered product and curl maintenance- the 23rd century was not a good time for fashion or for style in general. Makeup is something that she discovered around the same time as the curling products, and while for awhile she looked like an auditionee for a drag chorus line, it's something that she was gradually grown into. Now she wears very little foundation, having naturally good skin, but she does what she can to accentuate her eyes and lips. She wears flowing skirts and robes, even when dressed like a human in striking shades and vibrant and often loud patterns. She has a slender athletic frame, which she is fairly proud of but given the amount of time she puts it, it’s more than justified. She is built like a dancer but she is short, only 5 foot tall and as such she has no real physical strength, instead she relies on her agility and speed. Personality Intense, creepy and ever so slightly neuroritic, are some of the words that best describe this latest incarnation of Susan. She has grown out of the naivety she once had, but her intensity remains. She is known as a bit of a space invader, and will stand very close to everyone she is speaking with, her current short stature means she is constantly looking up at people, which can be very disconcerting to have someone seemingly staring up your nose while speaking to you. Her intensity tends to put people off, although some find it amusing. If she was human they would call her passionate but the fact that she bounces from one passion to the next in the space of a few seconds means people generally just call her weird. Although the word creepy is often applied to her, this is mainly because she looks so young at the moment and fairly innocent and then says or does things which are not. For example she will hum some galfreyan nursery rhyme to herself while rigging something to explode. They are merely the whimsical nature of her personality but they do tend to crop up at odd times and make people think she is weirder or more sinister than she really is. She sometimes speaks in an oddly affected manner that merely reflects the age of the Timelady is respect to the age that she appears. Having ended up in such a young physical form is disconcerting to her at times, as the body’s post pubescent chemical and neurological imbalances don’t mesh well with the stable adult mind, as a result her personality can at times seem a little manic and awkward. She can sometimes get irrationally angry about things, it generally comes on rather quickly, but is of short duration and while she has certain triggers that get her (getting left behind, cups without coasters, broken watches, people who put clothes on animals), just about anything can trigger a little rant. They are caused by momentary chemical balances as her new body and old mind try to find an uneasy equilibrium. When it comes to neurotic however there are no two ways about it. She is defiantly that. She likes things a certain way, generally speaking this is her way. She likes her room totally neat, all of her wires and things are colour coded, everything gets fixed the moment it breaks, and heaven help the person who rearranges her music collection. (Despite what anyone says she has a system). It is one of the things that persisted through all of her regenerations – she blames her grandfather on it – he’s so chaotic –she is the opposite. Susan is a kind and caring individual, but cross her and you will regret it. She has a quick temper on occasion and an even quicker tongue, especially if she feels she is being spoken down to because of her gender or the age she looks. She has an iron will and once her mind is fixed on something there is little anyone can do about it. She has 'the look' as her father calls it, when ever she makes up her mind on something her brow furrows, her lips purse and a slight dimple appears on her left cheek. Unfortunately she is very sarcastic, even when she does not mean to be. She can make anything sound derisive and often does. She can hold her tongue when she needs to but it really is not that often. This fact is compounded when it is coupled with Marie's quick wit, she has a ready mind and as such reaches conclusions often before others and unfortunately likes to let people know it. Unlike some she has not yet taken to the passive approach and indeed is more like Jenny than one would imagine. A lifetime of fighting beside Dave has left her a warrior and with great stores of personal strength. She is generally in favour of the hit him now and ask questions later approach. Despite all of this she has a truly sympathetic spirit in her own rather strange way. She is the kind of person who would find an injured rattle snake on the side of the road, take it home, nurse it back to health then be surprised when it bit her. Except in that instance it was a sycorax child, and it attempted to eviscerate her. Strengths and Weaknesses Dreams and Fears Likes and Dislikes Background Susan was one of the last generations of Time Lords to be born on old Galifrey, before the looms were destroyed or lost during the timewar. She had a reasonably normal childhood for what it was. She always loved travelling on the brief trips her parents allowed her to go on. When the time came for her to look into the untempered schism she became inspired, but her inspiration was one of duty. She longed to be exploring the stars and meeting all the species that dwelt there. She longed to fulfil the duties of the Time Lords. She was thrilled when she joined the Academy, absorbing all the information she could on the role of her people and her place in the wide universe and expanse of time. What the young ‘would-be-timelady’ did not know was that there were ‘concerns’ about her personality, her inability to form attachment, her desire for solitude and her seeming non-responsiveness to either censure or praise had led to talk of expulsion or worse fates. When her grandfather, the Doctor, stole a TARDIS and took off, He took her with him and she gladly followed, unbeknownst to her saving her from being institutionalised on her homeworld. Glad to be out and experiencing what she had spent hours in the classroom studying. She took to it like a duck to water, and in true tradition of the Doctor there was plenty of running. Mainly this was due to the fact she travelled with her Grandfather, who was not exactly known for his safety precautions. They landed in 1960's earth, where the Doctor needed to fix the TARDIS after they had gotten into serious trouble on their previous adventures. They took the names Foreman, after the name of the junkyard in which the TARDIS had landed. Susan, insistent upon going to school and managed to attract the attention of her teachers, Ian and Barbara, after giving some unconventional answers in class that unfortunately gave away her unearthly origins. They came to the junkyard one evening to speak to her guardian in order to ask about her answers but upon arrival they discovered the TARDIS, and after a long winded explanation they ended up accompanying them on several trips both into the past and the future. After an encounter with the Daleks, Susan met David Campbell. He was kind and gentle, and handsome as hell – she was instantly smitten. When it came time to leave, she returned to the TARDIS to find that the doctor had locked her out, intent on leaving her behind to ‘have her own life.’ She didn’t fully understand his reasons at the time, but he forced her to take the slow path, and now she wouldn’t have changed the life she had with David. They made a life together in his time, the 22nd century, where she in essence became a fighter. The issues that had been of so much concern to the people on Gallifrey, having been resolved, made her strong and an imaginative thinker in his time. She learned to fight along side him and while she never fully escaped her grandfathers pacifist, non-lethal legacy, she did become proficient in hand to hand combat and is a pretty decent shot should the occasion arise. Susan and David had one child together, a half time lord, born thanks to the technology of David’s age, a son who was also named David, after his father. While she loved David, she was Gallifreyan and he was human, she didn’t age at the same rate that he did, didn’t change really, she stayed looking like the same young woman he had met all those years ago while he grew older and older. She had loved him until the day he died, at the ripe old age of 96, by that stage their son had taken his fathers place in their movement, but he was never fully trusted by the men, because of his strange mannerisms and frightening intellect. She must have looked in her late 30’s when the Master invaded their peace and quiet. No doubt as part of some attempt to be revenged on his former friend he tried to kidnap Susan, and while she knew he was a deranged man, he did not hold the terror for her that he holds over the humans who have met him in the path of the Doctor, after all he is one of her own people. Susan forced her grandfathers old friend into the mass shadow of a black hole and he was taken into it’s depths, all that remained of him in her dimension was his ship. A ship she could not risk using, nor allowing anyone else to use, the telepathic mind of the coral too much like that of its old master. Swearing never to use the machine, she put it into storage and hoped that out of sight would mean out of mind. But stories and legends of the timelords was not enough to appease the curious mind of her son, who determined to take up their family legacy, stole away in the Masters TARDIS. When, with the doctors help, her son was returned to her, she used the ship long enough to put the thing in stasis and lock the door. Life in the pocket dimension, trundled onwards and eventually Susan began to notice the ravages of time on her face and in her hair that had begun to take on a few tell tale greys. She felt the end of the timewar, more than anything else, a faint echo in the telepathic field. The minds of her people were so muffled in the pocket dimension that she could barely perceive them, but now they were totally silent and she was left to wonder what could have happened to have brought their great empire to an end. For a long time she lingered on, as the 22nd century became the 23rd, taking the slow path, but setting out into the universe on a beat up space cruiser, travelling from planet to planet with no real aim or intention. She had been in a market in Fenwin 5, merely browsing when, like a roaring scream she felt as though her head would explode. Having had no telepathic contact with her race for so long, to suddenly have them once more was almost over powering, what had been whispers once felt like thunder. For months the Master’s TARDIS haunted her dreams, her way back to her own world, her people. A way of allowing her son to do the things he clearly had wanted to do when he took the Masters TARDIS, but could she risk it? Could she risk using his time machine, or would the fractured mind of the coral be unco-operative or dangerous in its behaviours. It was a risk she had to take. She along with her son, now in his 30’s, attempted to cajole the TARDIS to take them back out of the pocket dimension and to the hand of time, the place in time and space where she could feel what remained of her people. To say that she was welcomed with open arms would be an exaggeration but she was welcomed. Most had no idea who she was, having been so young and insignificant when she left. The general reaction went something along the lines ‘who are you?’ –susan ‘oh…who?’ – the doctors granddaughter ‘ooooohhhhhh, I see!’ Of course Romana and those who knew the Doctor best had heard of her, but she was a relative unknown. They had been back less than a week, when all hell broke loose. An attack on the Hand of Time, seemed set to end the fledgling Galifreyan nation before it began, but Susan, using skills she had learnt in the pocket dimension was able to disarm the explosive -sort of. While she did disarm the main detonation, a smaller secondary device detonated, causing massive internal injuries, and full thickness burns. In pain and dyeing, it was Romana who granted her some form of clemency. She gave her what she had wished for all those years ago when she had looked into the Schism, she made her a Time Lord, but her first regeneration was a traumatic process that did not go quiet as planned. Because regenerative nucleus was formed so late in her life span, her lack of training, and given the trauma her body had already undergone before the nucleaus was in place, the regeneration forced her into a much younger body – a strange late teenager, with large eyes and too much hair. It was a little off putting to be standing beside ones own son and look young enough almost to be his child. Thread History Category:Time Lords